Ce jour là
by Mooncis
Summary: Quand le désespoir et la tristesse envahissent Poudlard lors du décompte des morts de la Bataille Finale, un sourire peut parfois faire renaître, tel une promesse d'avenir, une flamme d'espoir. (OS)


_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, ceci est mon premier OS, j'espère donc qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et qu'il va vous plaire :) N'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire, négatif ou positif, pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Ce Jour Là**

Georges courait parmi les décombres de Poudlard. Les sorts fusaient, allant dans toutes les directions. Des traits rouge et vert se croisaient, certains le frôlaient. Georges se cacha derrière la statue de Berte Au Nez Crochu afin de reprendre son souffle. Sa jambe gauche le faisait atrocement souffrir, une large entaille parcourait sa cuisse, due à un Sectumsempra lancé par Avery.

Le couloir du deuxième étage était vide, faisant résonner les cris et les explosions du dehors. Georges déchira un morceau de sa chemise pour se faire un bandage afin de ne pas se vider de son sang. Il sursauta et brandit sa baguette devant lui lorsque la voix de Voldemort retentit, annonçant l'arrêt momentané des combats, et invitant les résistants à lui livrer Harry. Lorsqu'il se tut, plus aucuns bruits ne résonnait dans le château.

Une fois son bandage de fortune mis en place, Georges avança prudemment jusqu'à une fenêtre. Les partisans de Voldemort se repliaient dans la forêt, emmenant avec eux leurs blessés et leurs morts. Il vit les membres de l'Ordre faire de même, emportant des blessés et, à sa grande peine, des morts dans le château. Son cœur se serra d'inquiétude dans sa poitrine. Et si l'un d'en eux était un de ses amis, ou pire, un membre de sa famille ? Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Fred ! Ils avaient été séparés lors de la bataille, où était-il ?

Georges parcourut rapidement les couloirs, pestant contre sa jambe blessée qui l'empêchait de courir. Il arriva dans la Grande Salle, la peur au ventre. L'immense salle était devenue une infirmerie improvisée, mais aussi une morgue. La vue des corps recouverts de draps blancs lui donna la nausée. Il se mit à chercher sa famille, ou au moins l'un d'entre eux, pour pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de chacun. Il les vit tous regroupés, près de la morgue. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il se mit à courir, malgré la douleur provoquée par sa jambe.

Ron serrait Ginny dans ses bras, des larmes dévalées leurs joues. Leur père avait la main serrée sur l'épaule de Molly, qui était agenouillée par terre, tous les deux pleuraient. Lorsque Georges vit la tête de Fred qui reposait sur les genoux de leur mère, les yeux clos, il hurla, avant de s'effondrer à leur coté. Il lui semblait que l'on venait de lui arracher son coeur, et qu'on le compressait jusqu'à le faire imploser. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il serra le corps sans vie de son jumeau dans ses bras, sans faire attention au reste de sa famille, qui essayait de le calmer. Il ne contrôlait pas ses larmes, qui dévalaient en sillons transparents sur ses joues. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son frère, murmurant des phrases sans queue ni tête, à moitié coupées par ses sanglots. Relevant la tête d'un coup, il se mit à hurler avec rage et désespoir qu'il vengerait Fred, qu'ils allaient tous payer, qu'ils les haïssaient tous !

Il finit par se taire, à bout de souffle. Il continuait de serrer son jumeau avec force dans ses bras, le corps tremblant, toujours secoué par ses sanglots. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le serrant un peu. Il tourna la tête vers sa propriétaire qui s'agenouillait à ses côtés.

'' Il est mort.'' Annonça Georges à Luna, la suppliant du regard de lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague et que Fred allait se réveiller en rigolant.

'' Oui. '' Répondit doucement Luna, même si elle savait que cette douleureuse vérité le blesserait.'' Il m'a sauvé la vie tu sais.''

'' Tu étais là quand … ?''

'' Nous étions dans le couloir qui mène à la Tour d'Astronomie avec le professeur Flitwick.'' Commença Luna. ''Quatre Mangemorts nous ont attaqués. Fred a utilisé de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée pour qu'on est le temps de se mettre à couvert. L'un des mangemorts a été assommé par une explosion voisine, tandis que nous en stupéfixions deux autres. Le dernier mangemort a assommé le professeur Flitwick, avant de s'en prendre à nous. Nous allions l'avoir, quand le mangemort qu'on pensait assommé c'est levé et m'a lancé un Avada. C'était vraiment étrange, j'avais l'impression que tout allait extrêmement vite et extrêmement lentement à la fois. Fred s'est jeté devant moi et a pris le sort à ma place. Voldemort a alors annoncé le retrait de ses troupes pour une heure.''

Georges dévisagea Luna silencieusement. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit, et ses cheveux s'étaient échappés de la tresse qu'elle avait faite. Du sang coulait d'une blessure qu'elle avait reçue à la tempe, et elle avait la lèvre inférieur éméchée. Elle avait perdu une de ses boucles d'oreille radis, et ses cheveux blonds se collaient autour de son visage. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, il avait arrêté de pleurer. Il était toujours aussi déchiré par la mort de son frère jumeau, mais il était désormais soulagé de savoir comment c'était arrivé, comme si il venait d'être libéré d'un poids invisible qui s'était installé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive dans son ventre. Alors il se leva, et embrassa Fred sur la joue. Puis, après une profonde inspiration, il recouvrit son corps d'un drap blanc. Il aida ensuite Luna à se lever, avant de la serrer avec force dans ses bras.

'' Merci. '' Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle le serra elle aussi dans ses bras.

Georges la libéra quelques secondes plus tard, puis lui remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, avant de lui prendre la main et de la tirer en boitant jusqu'à Madame Pomfresh, pour qu'ils soient tous les deux soignés.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur un lit improvisé. Georges observa la salle alors que Madame Pomfresh s'occupait de sa jambe. Il vit les corps de Tonks et Remus non loin de celui de Fred. Son coeur serra un peu plus. Le reste de sa famille était éparpillée dans la salle et aidait Madame Pomfresh à soigner les blessés. Luna, remarquant que son regard voilé par la tristesse s'attardait sur les corps recouverts de linceul, lui prit doucement la main. Il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Elle lui sourit, et serra sa main un peu plus fort. Georges la regarda jouer avec leurs doigts, les croisant minutieusement les uns entre les autres, tout en chantonnant la moitié d'une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il pressa doucement sa paume contre la sienne. Luna releva la tête, il lui fit alors un petit sourire triste, avant d'observer Harry, Hermione et Ron qui semblaient comploter dans leur coin.

Luna sourit à son tour. Ce sourire, bien que pas très grand, était un sourire tout de même. Il résonnait chaleureusement dans le coeur de Luna, malgré la présence de la Mort tout autour d'elle, tel la promesse de jours meilleurs. Oui, une promesse, c'était ça. La promesse qu'un jour, lorsque la guerre serait fini, Georges sourirait à nouveau comme avant, et Luna espérait de tout cœur être à ses côtés ce jour là.

* * *

« Remus ! Sirius ! À table ! » Appela Georges.

Les deux garçons dévalèrent les escaliers tordus de leur maison en rigolant pour rejoindre leur père. Luna, désormais une Weasley depuis 6 ans, regardait sa famille arriver en souriant. La Guerre était finie depuis 8 ans, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Après les nombreuses cérémonies d'hommage aux morts, elle avait accepté l'invitation de Georges, celle de voyager avec lui dans le monde, le temps de tourner la page. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis, et avaient fondé une famille. Ils vivaient dans une maison un peu à l'extérieure de Pré-Au-Lard, où Georges avait ouvert une boutique de Farces et Attrapes, tandis que Luna avait repris le Chicaneur. Avec eux vivaient leurs deux fils, Remus et Sirius, âgés respectivement de 6 et 5 ans, deux petits blonds aussi blagueurs et bagarreur que ceux dont ils tiennent leurs noms.

Georges embrassa sa femme en souriant, avant d'embrasser son ventre arrondi. Bientôt, la petite famille allait s'agrandir, avec l'arrivée de la petite Rowena, très attendue par Remus, Sirius et biensûr Molly Weasly, ravie d'être grand-mère et de pouvoir gâter ses petits-enfants.


End file.
